warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
In The Swim
the first appearance of Chloe Dionne has moved away with her family Bitzblock sisters outfit Natalie wears A top, a mini Culotte, trainers and some gear emily wears a black bodysuit, nolene pink skirt and heels Transcript (At diamond city elementary) 18 volt: ok, Richard? richard: here 18 volt: Louisa? louisa: Alright! 18 volt: Ayshah? ayshah: hi 18 volt: Emilio? Emilio: Yo! 18 volt: Michelle? Michelle: right here! 18 volt: Vanessa? Vanessa: yes! 18 volt: Martin? martin: right here! 18 volt: Zechariah? Zechariah: present! 18 volt: And last, but not least, Bobby? bobby: yes! 18 volt: now we’ve got all students, I will teach you about drowning awareness, 3 in 4 fatal drowning accidents involve children, parents, never leave children alone (writes on the board) pools, lakes, rivers, bathtubs, hot tubs, ponds, beaches or buckets. Now, have anyone got a photo of your brother or sister who drowned? Dreamers: yes 18 volt: good (raps) yo, it is taking 30 seconds for a girl or a boy to die from drowning, but you must not leave them alone like pools or lakes, even rivers or tubs, ponds beaches or buckets, but this is taking 30 seconds for the kids to die (At the leisure) 9 volt: (enters as he wears nothing but a cherry red choker leotard with shorter shorts and mint sandals) 18 volt, I didn’t see you there 18 volt: oh, hi there kiddo, everyone knows about drowning, but (at the pool) Chloe: So, i’m New? 18 volt: yes, then welcome to the group Chloe: what happened to my 2 year old? 18 volt: Well, Emily will tell you why Emily: last month, when I was there, I decided to give my little brother a bath while 18 volt was gone to give the group swimming lessons. He was dirty, So, I put some water in the tub and then put him in the bath seat. After a while, i decided to take a nap leaving him alone in the bathtub. About 45 minutes later 18 volt finished, He discoverd that a little boy was unresponsive in the tub. Louisa: wow! that sounds fun 9 Volt: going for a swim, are you? 18 volt: I hope so 9 volt: good one (at the gym, 18 volt was in the hot tub with Louisa and ayshah) 9 volt: so you wanna see that introducing Chloe? (video plays, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson Plays as dionne makes an announcement) Dionne: hey guys it’s Dionne, and I don’t have good news today, I have some bad news for you, I’m leaving the dreamers. When I first started I was super excited and I thought l "wow that’s cool since series 2". Then my family is moving with me. I just couldn’t do it anymore, but I don’t have time, but school got harder, I’m busy with sport and cheerleading and everything like that. I’m very very sorry, but good news is I wanna introduce you Chloe, you would love her because 18 volt welcomed her to the group, so, now you have a new dreamer, and it’s not gonna be me, but I’m gonna welcome Chloe, thanks for all the support you gave me, and i’m so sorry I’m gonna leave, thanks 18 Volt, you guys made me feel like family, well I’m gonna go, bye! (then, bring it all back plays) Chloe: hi 18 volt! I am Chloe! I am 20 years old Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes